Jodie
by CharmedSuperGirl
Summary: Michelle has a daughter as well as Ryan, seeing things through her point of view, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this kind of just came to me, lets pretend shes always been there, please review :)**

Waking up in the morning her eyes creased together at the sunlight shining through the gap in the curtain. Pulling her arms from underneath her duvet she wiped her eyes, and shivered at how cold it was. She pulled the duvet up and curled back up but she knew she'd have to move eventually, it was either she did it peacefully or her Mum came through and that was never fun. She reluctantly pushed the duvet off her and grabbed the hoody that was lying on the floor next to her bed and quickly pulled it over her head. Stretching out she left her bedroom and went to the kitchen where she found her Mum hugging a cup of coffee, her eyes heavy from little sleep and face tear stained.

Steve was lying on a couch with a duvet over him, he looked asleep but she was sure he was faking it. She knew they had argued, probably about Ryan again, she was sick of hearing it so would put her earphones in and block it out.

Jodie sat down on the seat opposite her mother at the table and Michelle looked up from her coffee to meet the 13 year olds eyes.

Jodie: "Are you ok?" she asked softly.

Michelle faked a smile: "Of course I'm ok darling, come on you better get ready for school, you'll be late"

Jodie shook her head: "I don't feel well"

Michelle sighed: "Whats wrong?"

Jodie: "I feel cold, and my head hurts" she moaned.

Michelle stood up and put her hand on her daughters forehead.

Michelle: "You actually feel a bit hot. I can't afford to take another day off sick from the factory though"

Steve spoke from the couch: "I'll stay with her, but she'll need to come to the office with me later for a while"

Michelle nodded: "Thanks" she said appreciatively. She was still angry with him, but grateful.

Michelle: "I'm going to get ready and go to work, otherwise I'm going to be late"

Michelle got ready and when she was ready to leave she noticed Jodie had taken Steves place on the couch with her own duvet.

Michelle knelt down in front of the couch: "You going to be ok?" she asked brushing her daughters hair off her face.

Jodie nodded and Michelle kissed her forehead and saying goodbye.

She hated that she had to leave her, she was always there when she was ill, but she knew Steve would look after her.

The day passed, Michelle spending her day at work snapping at Rob and the girls in the factory. Steve spent the day having to watch chick flicks with Jodie, while she lay on the couch.

Jodie sat up and coughed, for what had felt like the hundredth time.

Steve: "Are you ok? That's getting worse" he asked, worried.

Jodie took a deep breath and nodded before lying back down. Her face had gone pale, and she had hot and cold sweats.

Jodie: "When do we need to go to your work?" she asked when Steve stood up dialling his phone.

Steve: "I'll phone Lloyd and ask if he can stay on, then I'm phoning Dr Carter"

Jodie didn't bother to argue, she felt terrible.

Lloyd agreed to stay on, and Steve made an appointment to see Dr Carter.

Jodie: "Can we go and get my Mum so she can come please?"

Steve: "Of course we can kid, you want me to phone her?"

Jodie shook her head: "No we can just go get her, I need some fresh air anyway"

She got off the couch and managed to drag her way to her room and pull on a pair of jogging bottoms, and a clean hoody.

She linked arms with Steve and they made there way to the factory.

Out of all the men her Mum had been with, he was the only one she could take to, he treated her and Ryan the same as he would Amy. Her relationship with him was how she imagined it would feel to have a father, she couldn't remember her own Dad.

Stepping into the factory they could already hear raised voices from the office.

Rob stopped Steve: "I wouldn't go in there mate, and Jodie doesn't need to hear all this bickering either, best you take her back home"

Steve: "I'm taking her to Dr Carter, she isn't well, and she wants her Mum"

Rob, upon closer inspection of Jodie, nodded: "Yeah, she doesn't look well mate. I'll wait here with her, go in and get Michelle"

Rob put his arm around Jodie and she leaned her head into him.

Rob: "You ok kid?" he asked concerned.

Jodie nodded. She had a good relationship with him too, but he had always been her Uncle Rob. More like an annoying older brother than anything, even though she already had one of those.

Michelle looked annoyed when Steve walked in: "This is just great, what are you doing here?"

Steve: "I came because...

Michelle: "Do you know what don't even bother, I don't think this situation could get any worse"

Steve: "Look I know you's are in the middle of something but Michelle this will have to wait"

Michelle: "Wait? My son is moving to Scotland, with her! Why should this wait?"

Jodie had got fed up waiting, she was restless, she opened up the door of the office in the middle of them arguing.

Jodie: "You're moving to Scotland?" she asked Ryan, she liked having her brother back, and that hurt to hear he wanted to leave again.

Ryan: "Look, Jo, things are complicated" he moved forward to take her hand but she stepped back and pulled her arm away from him.

She put her hand to her head as the room spun around her, she felt her legs give way beneath her and everything went black.

The next thing she knew she had woken up on a hospital bed with Ryan, Michelle, Steve and Rob at her bedside.

Michelles head snapped up when she saw that Jodie was awake.

She couldnt fight the tears: "Are you ok baby?"

Jodie nodded, she felt tired.

The doctor came in with Rob who had informed him she had woken.

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his chart, then at the young girl.

"How you feeling Jodie?"

Jodie: "Tired, I want to go home"

Dr: "You have the flu, nothing too serious, but you need to rest. The fact that you fainted is hard to determine why, although you probably should have had your Doctor come to you at your house. You can go home, as long as you promise to totally rest, and drink plenty fluids"

Jodie smiled weakly and nodded: "I promise"

The dr smiled: "You're free to go then, you get well soon"

Jodie: "Thanks"

Once they had gotten home, Rob went back to the factory to sort some things and Ryan went back to Tracy. Michelle tried to persuade Jodie to go to bed but she was having none of it.

She spent most of the evening on the couch cuddled into her Mother sleeping on and off, before Steve eventually lifted her sleeping body and moved her to her room.

She woke up the next morning feeling just as awful, it was 10am, she had slept later than usual.

She dragged herself out of bed and found Rob sitting on the couch with a cuppa in one hand and remote in the other.

Rob: "Hey, how you feeling?"

Jodie: "Like a truck ran over my body" she laughed weakly. "Where's my mum and Steve?"

Rob: "Away to see Ryan and Tracy, see if they can get stuff sorted. They won't be long, I've got Hayley looking after the factory till they get back"

Jodie nodded and took a seat beside him.

Rob: "Do you want some breakfast?" he asked about to get up.

Jodie shook her head and motioned for him to sit back down: "I'm ok, I don't feel hungry"

Rob was about to speak when they heard Steve and Michelles voices coming up the stairs.

Steve: "Well what else were we to do? It's worth a try at least!"

Michelle: "Fine, but if I kill her it will come down to you" she answered angrily shutting the door behind you.

Rob: "Whats going on?" he asked.

Michelle took a seat on the arm of the chair next to Jodie and put an arm around her.

Steve: "Tracy and Ryan are moving in here" he sighed.

Jodie: "They're what?!"

Michelle: "Steve thought it would be a good idea, and if it keeps them here for now then its worth a try"

Jodie shook her head angrily and pushed her mothers arm off her and walked towards her bedroom.

Michelle: "Whats wrong with you?" she asked slightly annoyed by her daughters actions.

Jodie: "If it's not enough that I have to listen to it between you and Ryan, or you and Steve, It's now gonna be like a battlefield in here 24/7. You's must be out of your minds if you think this will work" she answered angrily storming into her bedroom and slamming the door.

Michelle went to follow her but Rob grabbed her arm, she turned around and gave him a glare.

Rob: "Leave her to calm down" he said calmly.

Michelle shook him off and sat back down.

Michelle: "She's never spoken to me like that" she said shocked, running her fingers through her hair, pulling it off her face.

Rob: "You can't blame her, besides, she isn't well"

Michelle: "That's no excuse, but purely because of that I won't go and shout at her"

Jodie sat on her bed and tears stung her eyes, she shook it off angrily. She lay back onto her bed as her mind whizzed with thoughts, she must have fallen back asleep because she was woken with Michelle softly saying her name.

Her eyes fluttered open and Michelle was looking down at her, she looked sad. Jodie sat up and waited for her mother to speak.

Michelle: "Look, I know you're annoyed, but we need to give this a shot ok"

Jodie nodded her head with a blank stare, she still wasn't happy.

Michelle: "And I know you were angry, but I don't want to catch you speaking to me like that again, ok?"

Jodie did the same again, and Michelle sighed.

Michelle: "Come on its time for dinner"

Jodie opened her mouth to argue but Michelle cut her off.

Michelle: "You need to eat" she said looking at her seriously.

Jodie huffed and got out her bed and went to the living room where she found Tracy and Ryan cuddled on the couch.

Tracy: "Hey how are you feeling?"

Jodie grumbled something at her and gave her a scowl and sat at the table.

Ryan: "No need to be like that sis, she was just wanting to see how you were"

Jodie shook her head and mumbled "whatever" under her breath.

They sat eating dinner in silence, apart from Steve piping up every so often trying to make chit chat.

As soon as Jodie was finished she looked to her Mum.

"Can I leave the table?"

Michelle: "You haven't eaten it all"

Jodie: "Yeah well my apetite isn't what it normally is" she snapped.

Michelle shook her head: "Fine, you can go"

Jodie got off the seat and went straight back to her bedroom.

Steve went through shortly after hoping he could maybe get her too see things from their point of view.

He sat down on the bed and Jodie had her back to him.

Steve: "Can we talk?"

Jodie shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare away from him.

Steve: "Can you at least look at me then please? Jodie?" he spoke her name sternly and Jodie turned over and looked at him.

Steve: "Look, I know this isn't ideal conditions ok, but we have to give it a shot, and we can't do it without you, so can you please try and be ok with it? Please?"

He pouted his lip and gave her puppy dog eyes in a joking manner.

Jodie laughed, he always knew how to make her smile.

Jodie: "Ok, fine. I'll make an effort" she sighed.

She sat quietly with a look on her face that said she was deep in thought.

Steve: "What you thinking kiddo?" he asked, concerned.

Jodie: "Is Mum mad at me?"

Steve: "Yeah a bit, she's not used to seeing you like this"

Jodie: "I know, I'm just fed up with the arguing and I'm not well and its just been a bit too much, where is she?"

Steve: "In the living room sitting on the armchair, Tracy and Ryan have the couch" he moaned.

Jodie: "Ok, well I'm going to go apologise" she said standing.

Steve nodded: "Well done kiddo"

Jodie went through and sat on the arm of the chair that Michelle was sitting on.

Jodie looked down at her but Michelle didn't look up. This upset Jodie, biting back tears she spoke.

Jodie: "I'm sorry for being a pain, and I promise to try and make this work with you's" she said, as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

Michelle looked up and put an arm around her pulling on the armchair beside her pulling her into a hug, her chin resting on to of Jodies head. Jodie looked up and Michelle kissed her forehead.

Michelle: "Thank you for apologising, and for agreeing to try" she said sincerely.

Ryan: "Yeah, thanks Jo" he said gratefully.

They sat watching tv for a while before Jodie eventually got up and said goodnight to her Mother giving her a hug.

As she made her way to her bedroom, Tracy piped up.

Tracy: "Goodnight Jodie" she smiled, that fake annoying smile.

Jodie bit back the urge to scowl at her, and put on a fake smile: "Goodnight Tracy"

She turned away her face immediately dropping, and continued to her bedroom.

This wasn't going to work out, she knew for certain it wouldn't. She sighed and climbed into bed, tomorrow was another day, and things always felt better after a good nights sleep.

She lay her head back onto her pillow and sighed, allowing herself to succumb to sleep.

**Please please review folks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**God dammit, so I would start this fic when I was unemployed and would have time to write, but what happened, yeah I got a job so I've been so ridiculously busy, and I'm now wayyyy behind with the storyline, so I'll just try my best with doing it as it is now. Thanks to those who reviewed, and please leave a wee review after this :)**

In the flat a row had erupted between Jodie and Michelle, just a regular occurence really. You could cut through the atmosphere with a knife.

"Not one more word, I mean it Jodie" Michelle said pointing her finger angrily.

Jodie decided to back down this time, not what she would usually do in this situation. She blew her hair out of her face annoyed and even that got her a glare from Michelle.

Over the previous weeks her attitude had gotten worse and worse, could be down to hormones, could be down to the fact that so much had went on, whichever one it was, Michelle was less than impressed to say the least.

Steve walked into the flat and sensed the atmosphere straight away.

"Whats happened now?" he sighed, it was always one thing or another with Jodie at the moment.

Michelle: "She's been suspened, for skipping school!" she answered furiously.

Steve: "For crying out loud Jodie, can't you just behave for once, just once!"

Jodie: "Sorry I'm not perfect!" she replied and crossed her arms huffing.

Michelle: "We're not asking for that, mistakes are made but you knew what you were doing here!"

Jodie said nothing, just sat quietly with an angry expression on her face.

Steve: "So whats her punishment this time then?"

Michelle: "Grounded for two weeks, and you're phone will be taken off you as well madam" she said sternly holding her hand out waiting for her to hand the phone over.

Jodie looked up, outraged: "Two weeks! Are you bloody kidding me?" she shouted.

Michelle: "I think I'm being pretty leniant considering the circumstances Jodie!"

Jodie stood up: "Oh yeah, two weeks is totally leniant!"

At this point Ryan walked in.

Jodie: "Oh and look the golden child returns!" she rolled her eyes. She pointed angrily at him, "He got addicted to cocaine, chucked out of University, got his friend knocked over and you's STILL fell over him making sure that 'poor little Ryan' was ok. You want my phone, fine, have it!" she screamed as she chucked it onto the sofa.

"I'm out of here" she said and ran out the door.

Michelle ran after her but stopped at the entrance of the flat when she saw Jodie running along the cobbles, she knew there was no way she would catch her.

"Jodie!" she shouted after her, but she didn't even turn round.

She went back up to the flat where Steve and Ryan were sitting.

Michelle shook her head: "She's off, she'll come back, and I'm telling you I'm gonna kill her" she said through gritted teeth.

Steve rubbed her back as she sat next to him: "Calm down love, she's just angry"

Ryan: "You know Mum, maybe she's got a point. She's had a tough time lately as well with everything thats went on, she's been pushed to the side, I'm not surprised that she's acting out, and if it had been the opposite way around, I'd probably be annoyed too at how easy you's went on me"

Michelle sighed: "I know, but you knew you done wrong, eventually, and if we had pushed you then you would have gone and be god knows where by now. She's only 14, she needs to learn boundaries"

Ryan: "I know but we have hardly even spoken to her about what went on, she was just expected to take it all and she did to begin with, my bad moods, your bad moods, we can't lie that she got the brunt of it and was pushed to the side. To be honest it amazes me she put up with it for so long"

Michelle put her head in her hands, lifting it after a few seconds: "You're right, you really are right. Why haven't I thought like this? It should have been me, not you, that should have understood the situation with her, I'm her mother!"

Steve: "And you're also Ryans Mum, don't be so hard on yourself, you've had a lot on. She knows you love her, she's just obviously found it tough"

Ryan: "Look, I'll go after her, she won't have gone far. Don't look so worried Mum, it'll all blow over"

Michelle: "I hope so, thanks darling"

Ryan wandered along the cobbles hoping to get a glimpse of his younger sister but no such luck. About to turn and walk back home his eyes caught the factory, maybe, just maybe she'd be there. It was no secret she was close to Rob, and there wasn't really anyone else for her to turn to without Carla there.

Opening the door of the office he saw her sitting swinging back and forth gently on the chair, he leant his head on the door frame.

Ryan: "So this is where you've been hiding" he smiled.

Jodies head snapped up and she got up ready to walk out before Rob walked in.

Rob: "Sit back down missy" he said sternly.

She huffed and slouched back into the chair avoiding both Rob and Ryans gaze.

Ryan: "Are you gonna come home?"

Jodie: "No, why should I anyway" she snapped.

Ryan: "Because you have to come home eventually and Mums worried"

Jodie: "Sure she is" she scoffed.

Ryan: "She is Jodie, just because you's argue it doesn't mean she doesn't love you, now stop being stroppy and get your butt back to the flat so we can sort this" he said seriously.

Jodie: "Well I'm not going" she said defiantly.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders: "Fair enough, I'll call Mum and get her to come and get you instead? And we both know how that will go down" he pulled his phone out his pocket and started going through the phonebook.

Jodie sat thinking for a moment but as he put the phone to his ear she bounced off the seat.

Jodie: "No don't phone her, fine I'll come home" she sighed defeated.

Ryan: "Thought you would" he said smugly.

Jodie went over and gave Rob a cuddle: "Thanks Uncle Rob, I'll see you later"

Rob: "Anytime kid, behave now will you"

Jodie just gave a weak smile as Ryan put his hand on her back leading her out the factory.

When they walked back into the flat Michelle jumped off the couch to face Jodie.

Michelle: "Where the hell have you been!?" she fumed angrily.

Jodie: "Just went to the factory" she said quietly as she looked at her feet.

Michelle: "Well in future madam, don't! Had me worried sick, didn't know where you'd gone"

Jodie shrugged: "Sorry"

Michelle: "Well, at least you came back" she said putting an arm onto Jodies shoulder and leading her to the couch to sit down.

Michelle: "Can you two give us some time alone please?"

Steve turned to Ryan: "Pub?"

Ryan grinned and opened the door to go out.

Steve: "I'll take that as a yes then. Just give me a message love when you're ready"

Michelle nodded and turned her attention back to Jodie.

Michelle: "Look I know so much has went on with Ryan and that, but you have to remember I can't punish him anymore, he's an adult, and he needed our help. I want to apologise, because it was you who suffered the most when it was all going on and it wasn't fair on you at all" she spoke sadly.

Jodie nodded: "Thanks Mum. I'm sorry I skipped school, with everything that had went on I found it hard and I wasn't dealing, and school was just adding to the worries. I promise I won't do it again"

Michelle pulled her in close and wrapped her into a hug: "I know you won't baby, in future just try and talk to me ok, let me know how you're feeling"

Jodie nodded: "I will"

Michelle: "Well look I have to go to work for a while, there's a meeting later, you're going to have to come with me till your brother gets back"

Jodie: "That's ok I dont mind"

As they walked into the factory they saw the factory workers standing chatting away, chairs empty at the machines.

Michelle: "Hey what do you lot think you're doing we don't pay you to stand around talking!"

As some of the factory workers moved out the way they saw an all too familiar face.

Jodie grinned instantly and ran towards her: "Aunt Carla!"

Carla put her arms out and let her run into her embrace.

Carla: "My god how I've missed you, look how much you've grown!"

Jodie: "I've not grown that much" she laughed.

Carla: "You have, and getting even more beautiful as well" she said grabbing her chin and looking at her affectionately.

Michelle walked over and gave her a hug: "Well this is a nice surprise"

Carla: "Yeah Peter and I decided we didn't want the life of LA, all that sunshine was just too much" she laughed rolling her eyes.

Michelle: "Not Peters decision then?" she said, eyebrows raised.

Carla: "Nope, but hey, I'm back now so will just get on with it, suppose its not that bad around here"

Jodie piped up: "I think you'll find its amazing round here"

Carla and Michelle both looked at her strangely.

Carla: "Why?"

Jodie: "Duhh! Cause I'm here" she grinned.

Carla laughed and put an arm around her: "Yeah I suppose thats a good enough reason"

Michelle: "We've got a meeting soon, are you wanting to join in on it?"

Carla shook her head: "Nah, Robs already said, I'll give this one a miss"

Jodie: "Oh can I come with you then so I don't have to sit here?"

Carla: "Why aren't you at school anyway?"

Jodie said nothing and looked to the ground instead.

Michelle: "She's been suspended for skipping school"

Carla opened her mouth in shock: "Jodie Connor! This isn't like you"

Michelle: "A lot has went on, we've spoken about it though and she's promised not to do it again"

Jodie: "Yeah I don't fancy another two weeks grounding to be honest"

Michelle shot her a look and Jodie rolled her eyes.

Jodie: "Oh yeah, and because it's wrong" she said sarcastically.

Carla: "Look who got an attitude since I left! Well I think we should spend some time together, think me and you need to have a chat missy!"

Jodie: "Mums already talked to me Aunt Carla, I get it"

Carla: "Well I just want to make sure its embedded in that brain of yours, besides not just your Mum you'll have to deal with now"

Jodie: "Maybe I should just move to LA" she grumbled.

Michelle gave a small chuckle and shook her head.

Carla: "Right well we'll get going shall we, text me later Chelle i'll drop her off at yours" she said, putting her hand on Jodies shoulder and steering her out of the factory.

Carla: "You hungry?" she asked.

Jodie shrugged: "Suppose so"

Carla: "Come on we'll go for lunch.

They were sat in the bistro and had finished their food, Jodie not really looking up to look at her Aunt.

Carla: "So are you going to talk to me?"

Jodie: "I don't know what you want me to say. I'm sorry for it all, I realise it was wrong and I'm not going to do it again. To be honest if you're having chats with anyone it should be your nephew"

Carla: "It's not Ryan I want to speak to though, its you. I just don't want you to throw your future away Jodie"

Jodie: "Yeah I skipped school, doesn't mean im throwing my future away, you're getting a bit ahead of yourself there"

Carla: "Thats how it starts, then before you know it you're leaving school with no qualifications and god knows what kind of future ahead of you"

Jodie: "You don't need qualifications to have a future, maybe I don't want a career, maybe I'll be quite happy being a barmaid, or a shop worker, or someone who works in a knicker factory" she said smartly.

Carla: "I own the factory kid, huge difference. Look thats fair enough, but you should at least let yourself have the option"

Jodie: "I suppose, look ok I understand, I won't do it again"

Carla: "You better not, otherwise I'll have you moved in with me, I'd get you sorted pretty quickly"

Jodie: "That doesn't even bear thinking about it" she laughed.

Carla: "Good, now enough of the serious talk, hows about you and I go shopping?" she grinned.

Joddie nodded her head vigourously: "Yes please!"

By the time they had been round all the shops, it was tea time and Michelle was already home. They both walked in ladled with shopping bags.

Jodie dropped them all to the ground with a thud and sighed with relief.

Michelle: "Where have you's been?"

Jodie: "Shopping" she grinned.

Michelle: "Carla, she's meant to be grounded" she frowned dissaprovingly.

Carla: "I know but I just couldn't resist" she laughed.

Jodie was the closest thing Carla had to a daughter, and probably the closest she would get as well, most said she wasn't the mothering type, even herself, but she couldn't be more wrong. If she could look in on herself when she was with Jodie, she'd realise she could be amazing.

Michelle: "Fine but they get put away till you're ungrounded" she said grabbing the bags and putting them through to her bedroom"

Jodie pouted but Carla quickly cut in: "Be thankful she's letting you keep them"

Jodie: "Fair point, whats for dinner Mum?" she shouted through to the room.

Michelle came back through: "Steves going to make us curry"

Jodie: "But I don't...

Michelle: "Yeah I know you don't like curry, so I'll make you something different"

Carla and Jodie both said at the same time: "Chicken dippers and chips"

Michelle laughed: "See how predictable you are Jodie"

Jodie: "Well you can't beat it" she grinned.

Carla: "I'm suprised you haven't turned into a chicken dipper! Right I better get off, was good to see you today kid, mind and behave!" she said as she leant down and gave Jodie a kiss.

Jodie: "I will Aunt Carla, thanks for today"

Michelle: "Yeah thanks for watching her, I'll speak to you later eh"

Carla: "Yeah give me a call, maybe see if we can get a couple in the rovers later?"

Michelle: "I'll let you know, bye" she said as she let her out.

Michelle sat down beside Jodie on the couch, and Jodie moved into her so she was cuddled right in.

Michelle: "What did you're Aunt Carla say to you then?" she asked as she put her arm around her.

Jodie: "That if I don't behave she'll move me in with her and get me sorted. Safe to say that I'll do as I'm told from now on"

Michelle laughed: "Yeah thats not something I'd fancy either, I'm leniant compared to what she would be"

Michelle: "Do you want me to put your dinner on now?"

Jodie shook her head: "Not just now, can we just sit here, just for a little while"

Michelle: "Of course honey"

She smiled to herself, her baby was growing up, and was getting the attitude with it to prove it, but she liked that she still felt the need for cuddles with her Mum, she hoped that was something she'd never grow out of.

**That's the second chapter, please please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Bits of paper hit the back of her head as she heard the sniggers around her. She put her head down further, wanting nothing more than to disappear into the floor. A high pitched ring signalled that it was the end of the day, so she grabbed her bag and made a swift exit. She could hear them shouting from behind but she didn't dare stop or look back, she picked up the pace and before she knew it she was outside the school.

Ryan: "Hey, Jodie!" he shouted from the bottom of the school steps.

She looked up and felt relief wash over her and made her way over to her brother. When she had reached him she turned to see the others glaring down at her, knowing they could do nothing now she was him.

Ryan: "How was school?" he asked, but Jodie was still staring up at them.

Ryan: "Jodie?"

Jodie turned back round: "Yeah, school was fine"

He nodded up to the girls: "Friends of yours?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Jodie just gave a small smile and nodded: "Yeah, lets go"

They walked back and Ryan got little conversation out of her.

When they got into the flat Jodie went straight to her room, before she could close the door behind her, Ryan called her name. She sighed and turned to face him, she didn't want to talk.

Ryan: "Are you alright? You've been really quiet" he said with a look of concern.

Jodie nodded: "Yeah I'm fine, just got a bit of a sore head is all" she answered and gave a reassuring smile before dissapearing into her room.

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. When she opened them again tears had filled and were ready to pour over. A text message came through on her phone but she couldn't even look at it, she flung herself onto her bed and turned the phone off, putting it under her pillow. She sobbed quietly into her duvet, careful not to alert Ryan. She must have fallen asleep there because the next thing she knew she was being woken up by Michelle.

Michelle: "Wake up Jodie" she said nudging her.

Jodie sat up and rubbed her eyes: "What time is it?"

Michelle: "It's just after 6, Ryan said you had a sore head, how are you feeling?"

Jodie: "I'm fine now, I must've just been tired"

Michelle: "Ok, well come get some dinner then eh, I made your favourite" she said with a grin.

Jodie faked a smile back and followed her through. She didn't want to eat at all, even if it was Enchiladas. She didn't even want to be around them, she wanted to go back to her bed and curl up into a ball and drift back to sleep. It was her only escape from reality. She managed to force down half her dinner, then sat in silence as she waited for the rest to finish.

Michelle: "Are you finished already?"

Jodie: "Yeah, I'm full"

Michelle: "What did you have at lunch time?"

Jodie: "It was burger and chips, but it was someones birthday so we got cake as well"

Michelle: "So thats why you aren't hungry then" she replied with a frown.

Jodie gave a sheepish smile and nodded. She was telling the truth in some aspects, that had been on the menu, and there had been cake, she just hadn't eaten any of them. She had hardly eaten in the past few weeks, and it was starting to show. She was managing to cover it up in front of her Mum with baggy hoodies, but at school she was trying to flaunt her figure, hoping it would get the bullies off her back. She had a nice figure before the bullying started, but was now very slim, any more weight lost would start to get dangerous.

Jodie: "Can I go back to my room?" she asked.

Michelle: "Yeah but remember we're going to Carlas as soon as we're ready"

Jodie: "Can't I stay here?" she whined.

Michelle: "No because no one will be in, so you'll need to come with us"

Jodie turned to Ryan: "Where are you going like?"

Ryan: "I'm going out with Katy"

Jodie huffed: "This isn't fair"

Michelle: "Go out with your mates then? It's a Friday night"

Jodie: "I don't want to, I want to stay here" she snapped.

Steve: "Sorry kiddo but its final, you're just going to have to come with us"

Jodie groaned loudly and stomped off to her room, slamming the door behind her.

She sat on her bed and pulled out her phone from under her pillow. She sat looking at the dark screen before getting the courage to turn it on, she quickly turned it on silent as the messages started coming through.

"_Fat Slag"_

_"Why do you even bother? Not got a Dad, Mums had how many men? Brothers a junkie. No wonder you're such a creepy little tramp!"_

_"I seen the look you gave me at the end of the day, watch your back on Monday you silly little cow"_

Jodie wiped away the tear that had fell from her cheek and turned the phone back off again, she couldnt bare to read anymore. All this had started because she had stuck up to her friends cause they were picking on one of the unpopular kids, and then it stemmed from there. The ringleader, Nicki, was viscous. She had turned everyone against her, spreading nasty rumours and making her life a living hell. Jodie was close to cracking, she had managed to cover it up so far but it was getting to her. It wasn't just the mental bullying, it was physical too, but they were careful with it so it didn't draw attention, making sure it was done where no one would see.

Michelle walked into the room and broke her from her thoughts: "Get your shoes on, we're going" she said with anger in her voice, annoyed at her daughters actions.

Jodie: "Mum?" she choked out, wanting to tell her everything.

Michelle: "What?!" she snapped.

Jodie shook her head sadly: "Nothing, it's fine"

They walked in silence to Carlas, Jodie feeling a mixture of emotions. She was angry at her Mum for snapping at her the way she did, she had wanted to get it all out to her, then she'd understand.

Walking into the flat Carla grinned and got them a drink as they sat down, Jodie sat in the far corner with her knees pulled up to her stomach, pretending to fiddle about with her phone, not wanting anyone to talk to her. They sat talking amongst themselves but she could feel Peters eyes gazing over at her every so often, and eventually she was forced to speak.

Peter: "You alright, Jodie?"

Jodie just nodded and said nothing.

Michelle: "She's in a huff because she didn't want to come"

Carla: "Oi missy, you normally love coming here"

Jodie: "Yeah well maybe I didn't want to tonight"

Carla: "Watch that tone madam" her voice dangerously low, Jodie normally was careful how she spoke to her Aunt Carla, she wouldn't put up with it like her Mum did.

Jodie: "Terrified" she answered back sounding bored.

Michelle: "What the hell has gotten into you?" she asked surprised by her daughters total lack of respect.

Jodie: "I want to go home!" she yelled back at Michelle.

Carla: "Well you can't, you'll have to stay here"

Jodie: "Fine, I'll go out then" she said standing up, hoping that maybe a walk would help clear her head a bit.

Michelle: "You aren't going anywhere Jodie! Not after that, sit back down"

Jodie: "Watch me" she answered back and walked off.

Carla went after her and grabbed her arm as she stepped out of the flat. Jodie spun round and glared at her.

Carla: "What do you think you're playing at?"

Jodie grabbed her arm back: "Get off me" she snarled.

Carla stepped in front of her: "Get back into the flat"

Jodie: "NO!"

Carla: "I mean it, I'm not letting you go anywhere"

Jodie laughed: "Oh yeah, you'll have to catch me first then" she answered back before running off. Carla didn't even attempt to run after her, she knew she wouldn't catch up with her.

Jodie stopped once she realised no one was following her, she wandered the streets trying to organize her thoughts but they just seemed to get worse and worse. She took a seat on a bench feeling totally frustrated with it all.

"Look who it isn't"

The voice made Jodies heart sink, she looked up at Nikki who took a seat down beside her as the others stood around watching.

Nikki: "Out here all alone are you?" she said with a smirk.

Jodie said nothing and kept her head down, hoping more than anything that they would go away. Nikki bounced up from the seat and stood in front of her glaring down and giving her a shove.

Nikki: "I'd answer if I were you, don't want a repeat performance of last week do we?"

Jodie flinched, she didn't want to get hit again.

Jodie: "I was just going" she answered quietly and stood up to walk away but Nikki pushed her back down.

Nikki: "You're not going anywhere, I think its about time we had a bit of fun"

Jodie could feel the tears start to burn, she had no way of getting away, she was terrified to her very core until a voice made her lift her head.

Sophie: "Hey Jodie" she said walking up and smiling, hand in hand with Jenna.

Jodie painted on a smile: "Hey Sophie"

Sophie: "You're out late are you not?" she said knowing what Michelle was like, it was almost 10pm and there was no way she would allow that.

Jodie: "Yeah, I better head back actually, can I walk with you's?" she said standing up quickly, eager to get away.

Sophie: "Of course you can, come on" she said walking away and tilting her head signalling her to follow.

When they got further down the street Sophie turned to Jodie: "I don't mean this to sound bad, but you shouldn't hang around with Nikki, I knew her big sister and they're both as bad as each other, you'll just get into trouble"

Jodie couldn't help but let out a laugh, if only she knew.

Jodie: "Yeah I know what you're saying, I'll keep away" she said smiling.

When they turned onto Coronation street they almost bumped right into Ryan and Katy.

Ryan grabbed Jodies arm: "Where the hell have you been? Mum is fuming at you, and so am I, called back early from my night out because you've done a runner again"

Jodie snatched her arm back: "I swear if one more person grabs me like that"

Ryan: "You'll what? We wouldn't need to if you'd just do what you're told!"

Jodie: "Piss off Ryan" she said making her way along to Carlas flat.

Ryan caught up and put his hand onto her arm again. Jodie looked down at his hand then back up at him.

Jodie: "Let go" she said, her voice threateningly low.

Ryan: "Not until I know you're back with Mum"

Jodie: "Let go of me!" she shouted this time, causing people to stare.

Michelle was able to hear the raised voices from the flat and her and Carla came out and walked towards them.

Jodie: "Ryan I mean it, it hurts!" she said trying to take her arm back but he tightened his grip.

Katy: "Ryan just let go of her"

Jodie started crying this time: "Get your hand off me!"

This time she didn't wait for a reply, she turned towards him and pulled back her arm and clenched her hand into a fist, before delivering a blow to his face. Ryan immediately let go and put his hands to his face. When he took them off, blood was dripping from his nose.

Ryan: "You're off your head, you know that?"

Jodie: "Oh yeah and you're just a saint aren't you! How dare you speak down to me!"

Michelle ran over and pulled Jodie away from Ryan: "What the flaming hell do you think you're playing at?"

Jodie: "I told him to let go of me!" she answered as tears flowed freely.

Sophie and Jenna had caught up by this point and Sophie stepped forward to speak to Jodie.

Sophie: "Is this because of Nikki? You don't have to do this to prove yourself to her"

Jodie: "It's nothing to do with Nikki! Mind your own business!"

Michelle: "Who's Nikki? Is this why you've been playing up? Because of this girl, these new friends?"

Jodie: "They're not my friends" she said quietly this time.

Sophie: "I seen you with them, Jodie, just tell the truth"

Jodie: "I am telling the truth!" she said her temper rising again and getting upset.

Michelle: "This explains everything, well tell you what Jodie, you'll be staying away from these 'Friends' from now on"

Jodie: "I already told you, they're not my friends!"

Nikki: "Why lie, Jodie?" she shouted from behind her, the group of them standing a bit away smiling amongst each other at the scene in front of them.

Michelle laughed angrily: "See! I have had it with this, with your behaviour, your lies!"

Jodies temper had bubbled up more and more like magma building up underground, and there was only one way to get rid of it, and like a volcano, she blew.

She took her phone out her pocket and turned it on, thrusting it at her mother.

Jodie: "Read them!" she screamed.

Jodie: "They've been tormenting me for weeks, between texts, seeing them at school and them turning everyone against me, treating me like dirt. Oh and lets not forget the daily thumpings!"

She pulled her hoody off forcefully to reveal the marks and bruises up her arms, before pulling her top up to show the mass of bruising across her back and stomach.

Nikki and the rest ran off, and Jodie dropped to her knees crying, emotionally and physically exhausted.

Carla managed to pull her to her feet and silently took her back to the flat, both Michelle and Ryan followed behind in shock.

Back in the flat Jodie sat on the chair, Carla on the arm of it with Jodie pulled in tight to her as the young girl sobbed and sobbed.

Michelle eventually knelt in front of the chair and put her hands on her daughters knees: "Baby, I'm so sorry" she said softly before bursting into tears herself, ripped apart at what had went on.

Jodie: "It's ok Mum, I should have told you, I was just so scared" she said as more tears fell.

Carla: "You've told us now, and we'll sort it, they aren't going to hurt you anymore"

**I've really been struggling with this fic, and its not my best I admit that, please leave a review letting me know what you think. Any ideas are welcomed, something you'd like to see happen or a character to come in, thanks for reading,**

**CharmedSuperGirl **

**x**


End file.
